legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S8 P12/Transcript
(Foxtrot is seen walking around with Violet as they enter the kitchen) Foxtrot: And uhhhh....T-This is the kitchen. Violet: Wow. Is this room used for anything? Foxtrot: W-We put... Food here. Violet: Oh really? *Goes to the fridge* Wow! There IS food in here! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah... Violet: Oh man! You guys got vegetables in here?! Foxtrot: Yeah why? Violet: Dude I LOVE this stuff! Foxtrot: Y-You do? Violet: Yeah! Foxtrot: Oh! Well... (Foxtrot looks over at Zulu and Rottytops) Rottytops: *whisper* Agree with her. Foxtrot: *Turns back* I like them too! Violet: *Gasp* Really!? Awesome! I didn't think I'd find Targhul's outside of Toad's colony that like Veggies! Foxtrot: Yep. I like them! Violet: Do you want some? Foxtrot: Uhhh sure! Violet: Alright! *Looks inside* Hmmm.. How about some apples and carrots? Or would you rather oranges? Foxtrot: Uhhh....Oranges. Violet: Alright! Here you go! (Violet tosses an orange over to Foxtrot who catches it) Foxtrot: T-Thanks. Violet: No prob! (Violet starts to peel the orange. Foxtrot looks at Rottytops and Zulu) Zulu: *Whispers* Ask about her. Foxtrot: *Turns back* S-So um Violet... T-Tell me about yourself. Violet: Huh? Foxtrot: Y-You know, what should I know about you? Violet: Oh. Well, for starters I was born in one of the viral hot spots around the Multiverse. The one I came from I don't know, but after that I grew and started roaming the Multiverse. Foxtrot: So you're a traveler? Violet: Sure am! Foxtrot: Wow. Violet: What else? Oh! I like playing games! Foxtrot: Games? Violet: Yeah! Foxtrot: Like video games or...? Violet: Oh you know, the kind of games you'd play as a kid! Foxtrot: Like... Hide and seek? Violet: Oh yeah! Its so much fun! Foxtrot; Oh. We all still like to play that sometimes. Violet: You do? Foxtrot: Yeah. Usually we play it with the infants but sometimes we do it when we're all bored. Violet: Aw that sounds fun! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah... Violet: So, can we go see the beach now? Foxtrot: Huh?? (Foxtrot looks back and finds Zulu and Rottytops giving him a thumbs up smiling) Foxtrot: *turns back to Violet* O-Okay then. Follow me. (Foxtrot and Violet walk off) Rottytops: *Whispers* This is going great! Zulu: *Whispers* I know right?! Rottytops: *Whispers* Come on, let's follow them out! Zulu: *Whispers* Right! (The two follow Foxtrot and Violet before it cuts to Moss looking out an open window. Weiss and Shade then both walk by) Moss: Hm? Shade: *looks inside* Oh, hey Moss! Moss: Hello. Weiss: So enjoying the base? Moss: It's okay. (Moss looks out the window toward the woods) Moss: It's nothing compared to nature though. So much....clutter and.....human presence. Shade: Uhhh.... (A bird then lands on the windowsill before Moss sticks his finger out, allowing it to fly up and land on it) Moss: I mean look at it. Not yet corrupted by humanity's touch. So....pure. Weiss: Uh Moss? (Moss then suddenly devours the bird in front of the two) Weiss: AHHH!! Shade: HOLY SHIT!!! Moss: *Wipes a few feathers from his mouth* But in Nature, the strong survive, and the weak are eaten. Weiss: *Covers her mouth* I'm gonna throw up... *Runs off* Shade: Weiss! (Moss then puts his hand on Shade's shoulder) Moss: You're making a mistake Shade. You should've stayed with Gientra's beliefs instead of going with the humans. Shade: Dude, you're freaking me out! Moss: Oh, am I? Shade: Yes! This is not the way the king of the Targhuls wants us to be! And nor should we! Moss:..... Shade: I need to go check on Weiss! (Shade escapes from Moss's grasp who glares as he leaves) Moss: *Sigh* So young and yet so blind. You'll see eventually. (Moss turns back to the window before Shade is seen checking on Weiss) Shade: Weiss? You okay? Weiss: Y-Yes... I'm fine... Shade: I'm sorry about that... Weiss: I don't like... Or trust Moss.. Shade: He-He's not all bad. I mean Toad trusts him. Weiss: Why though? Shade: I...I don't know. (Moss is seen looking around when he comes across Charlie and Uraraka) Charlie: I bet there are flower Targhuls who got spore powers which are like mine. Uraraka: Yeah I bet. Charlie: Speaking of which, it's been awhile since I've really used them to be honest. Uraraka: Doesn't really help when we aren't heroes that kill and that you've got poison. Charlie: Yeah. (Moss continues to watch, starting to formulate a plan for the humans of the group) Charlie: Oh hey, I'll be back, I'm gonna go check on Foxtrot. I heard he's on date. Uraraka: *Gasp* No way! Charlie: He is! I'll tell you about it later See ya! (Charlie leaves) Uraraka: That's great to hear. *ABout to leave and sees Moss* Oh! Hi there Moss. Moss: Hello human. Uraraka; Its Uraraka. Ochaco- Moss: I don't care. Uraraka:.... Moss: So, I heard your friend over there has spores. Right? Uraraka: You mean Charlie? Moss: Yeah sure. Uraraka: Oh yeah. He's got spores which can poison or knock out or his personal favorite, make people laugh. Moss: He can knock them out? Uraraka: Oh yeah. For hours depending on how much he sprays. Moss:... *Smirks* Good. Uraraka: Huh? Moss: Oh nothing. Just thinking is all. Uraraka: Oh. Well alright. Moss: Now then, you go enjoy yourself. (Moss walks off) Uraraka: ??? Moss: *Thinking* I need a sample of that power. It will make capturing these people easier. (Moss continues walking) Moss: *Thinking* Let's just hope he'll be willing to give me a sample. (The scene then cuts to Shade helping Weiss up) Shade: You done now? Weiss: Yeah, I'm fine. Shade: It was just a bird you know. Weiss: Its still the fact he just ate that thing whole... It could have been anything and it would still be horrible. Shade: I guess.. Weiss Still. I'm fine now. Thanks for holding my hair back. Shade: Yeah, no prob... I'm gonna go find Yang now. Weiss: Alright. (Shade leaves and soon finds Yang out in the living room with Grey) Shade: Yang? Yang: *Throws a stick* Hey Shade. Gray: *Giggles and crawls after the stick* Shade: Uhhh... (Grey grabs the stick and brings it over to Yang who picks it up) Shade: What are you doing? Yang: Just throwing a stick. *Throws it* Grey: *Giggles and goes after the stick again* Shade: And Grey...? Yang: He just started going after it every time I threw it. Shade: Oh. (Grey brings the stick back) Grey: Again! Yang: Okay okay. *Grabs it and throws it* Grey: *Giggles and goes after the stick again* (Murphy suddenly climbs up) Murphy: I'm not sure Rose will like you are treating Grey like a dog. Yang: I'm not treating him like a dog. He's doing this by himself. Murphy: I see. (Grey then brings the stick back) Grey: Again! Again! Yang: All right, one more time. *Picks up and throws the stick* Grey: *giggles and goes after the stick* Murphy: Hm. Shade: Well, are you feeling alright? Yang: I'm still upset about Ruby Shade. But I'm okay. Shade: You sure? Yang: I'm sure Shade. Shade: Well....If you're sure. (Grey then runs up with the stick) Grey: Again! Yang: No more Grey. Grey: Again! Yang: No I'm done. Grey: Aww.... Murphy:.... Shade: Here Grey, let me show you something. Grey: Huh? Shade: Yang hand me that stick. (Yang gives Shade the stick as he crouches toward Grey) Shade: Alright Grey, you see this? Grey: Yeah. (Shade emits smoke from his hand, hiding the stick before the smoke clears, revealing it to be gone) Grey: *gasp*! Shade: Impressive huh? Grey: Wow! Shade: Yeah, I thought so. Yang: How did you do that? Shade: Hm, Yang don't you remember what I used to say as a kid? An assassin never reveals his secrets. Yang: Hmm... Grey: Again! Shade: Sorry Grey, I don't have anymore sticks. Grey: Awww.... Shade: Sorry kiddo. But you can still play with Yang! Grey: Y-....Yang? Shade: Yeah! Grey: Okay. Shade: Have fun you two! (Shade gets up and walks off as Grey crawls over to Yang) Grey: Up! Yang: *Sighs* Come here. *Picks up Grey* Grey: *Rest his head on Yang's chest* Comfy... Yang: *sigh*..... (Yang looks back as she looks at Shade walking off before he starts talking to Alex) Grey: Something....wrong? Yang: No, it's fine. Just thinking is all. Grey: Okay... (Yang then goes and sits down with Grey in her arms) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels